


A Heartbeat for a Demon

by SeasonalTea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Reader-Insert, exorcist AU, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: Souls are born. Lives pass. You will be touched by the black talons of death, but life goes on.





	1. Rank 1: Tokyo Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally post this. It only took about two weeks to write nearly this whole story I just love Akira so much end me. These are a little shorter than my usual writings, but please enjoy!
> 
> For fun, the title is a line from Rivers in the Desert and all the chapter titles are from the OST. I tried to match the music to the chapter so feel free to listen to the tracks alongside.

_The leaves up above rustled and water flowed in a trickling creek.  A dirt path wound through the mountainous woods and led hikers on a scenic walk through nature's work.  The dirt road crunched under your soles as you crouched yourself over a fallen bird. Eyes wide with youth and curiosity, your six-year-old mind processed what you saw before you: a black crow sprawled over the ground with feathers strewn about from a harsh landing.  A frown pulled at your lips as you realised the bird was hurt, but still alive as you heard the soft whistle of its strained breathing.  Cautiously, your small hand started to reach out towards the struggling avian only for your attention to be pulled away by a call of your name.  When you looked up and ahead on the forest path, your parents stood a short way’s away.  Your mother called for you once more and your father curled his arm through the air a few times to emphasise their directions.  Another frown tugged your mouth downwards as you glanced back at the animal near your feet.  With a reluctant sigh, you stood and readjusted your personal backpack._

_"I'm sorry," you whispered to the bird. "I wish I could do something to help you."_

_With your apologetic farewell you lifted your gaze from the creature, its strained breathing lost to the sound of a dirt eroding somewhere along the mountain.  At the same time, a frantic scream of your name came from both of your parents and you snapped your vision towards them.  Just as you caught sight of your father beginning to run towards you, darkness encompassed you and the last thing you saw was a flash of the clear blue sky before it all disappeared._

* * *

The sound of trembling metal filled your ears just as your eyes snapped open.  A sharp breath entered your lungs and you took a moment to regain control of your senses.  When you managed to refocus your vision, you could see the mass of people standing in front of your seated form.  Chatter and the occasional metallic screech filtered through the air.  Your fingers held your schoolbag in a painful death grip and you had to forcefully relax yourself to ease the canvas material out of your grasp just enough to stop irritating your skin.  As you glanced around to get back your bearings, the girl seated to your left gave you an odd look.  A sheepish smile flashed across your face as you mouthed a quick apology.  Before much else could transpire, the automated voice of the subway system rang from the speakers and called your destination.  With one last deep breath to calm your racing heart from the nightmare, you stood and readied to depart. 

The train soon slid to a stop and the doors slid open.  As soon as a gap appeared, people began to flood out of the vehicle until there was enough space for those outside to push their way in.  Already used to the underground crowds, you slid and pushed your way out of the stream of people and immediately took a turn for the nearest staircase in order to exit.  Just as you crested the top of the stairs, a tap to your shoulder called for your attention.  When you turned around to answer, you were met with a boy your age.  His onyx hair was a mix between naturally curly and plain messy, but it fit in fine with his black-framed glasses and dark eyes.  The uniform he wore was different from your own, almost entirely black save for the pale turtleneck and plaid pattern of his pants. 

You shuffled out of the way of the stairs before asking, "Can I help you?" 

"You dropped this," he replied, clear and concise.  With his words, he raised a hand with a small, stuffed cat resting in his palm.  The black fur of the mascot animal was somewhat faded with age, but you immediately recognised your favourite bag charm. 

"I didn't even notice!" you exclaimed as you checked your schoolbag and, indeed, the plush was gone from its usual place. "Thank you for that." 

"...You're welcome," the male replied, a little stiffly you noted as he gave you a curt nod. 

With a grateful smile, you reclaimed your favourite accessory and placed him safely within your bag.  Just as you were about to thank him once more and bid farewell, the boy's own schoolbag began to move about.  In the next moment, a cat's head popped out of the open zipper.  Silence encompassed the two of you as the black cat sniffed about for a moment before it trained its marine blue eyes on you. 

"Um, what..." you stuttered. 

"Ah, this is..." the boy stumbled at the same time. 

"We-Well, thanks for picking this up for me, I should get going before I'm late for school.  Goodbye," you excused yourself as politely as you could.  A chill threatened the tips of your spine the longer the animal's irises stared at you so you fled with a quick stride. 

If the other student tried to reply, you failed to catch it as your swift steps took you out of the subway station and into the streets of Tokyo.  Though you had surely left the odd boy and his blue-eyed cat behind, you still felt an uneasy queasiness in your gut and instinctively looked skywards.  As you expected, a city crow was perched atop the nearest street lamp and was staring in your general direction.  A shiver ran down your spine.  You were unsure if it was because of the events of that horrid day, but birds—and especially black ones—filled you with a sense of anxiety.  Time was not a patient being, however, so you stuffed aside your fears and continued on your way to school.  You never turned back to check, but you swore you could feel the beady eyes of the bird watching you from far off into the distance.


	2. Rank 2: RUN, RUN, RUN!

Amber and marigold painted the sky as the sun began to tip behind the horizon of buildings.  Shadows littered the backstreets of Tokyo as you walked towards the nearest subway station.  The lack of people gave the crowded cement halls a somewhat eerie atmosphere, but the backroads were much faster than the crowded main streets of the city. You walked this path often enough to have memorised most of the maze already, but the modicum of uneasiness within you would not rest.  When the foliage lining the brick wall to your left rustled, you jumped back in surprise, only to release a held breath when a ruffled calico cat emerged from the bushes.  The feline stared at you for a few seconds before it flicked its tail dismissively and continued on its way.  A small laugh left you at your own nervous behaviour.  Feeling refreshed after the scare, you proceeded through the suburban streets.  A crow sang into the sunset, but you ignored the bird, not wanting to spook yourself.  Another caw rang through the air, however, and you noticed it was reasonably closer than the last.  Curiosity and anxiety outweighing your fear of the avian, you turned around just as a third call started to sound only for it to resemble nothing like a bird. 

What you saw was certainly not a crow, either. 

With a wingspan the size of the average SUV, a monstrous form of black feathers and grey cloth barrelled your way.  You barely managed to react in time and ducked out of the way of piercing ashen talons.  A cacophony of cement cracking and bricks tumbling resounded throughout the neighbourhood as the creature narrowly missed your form and slammed into the nearest garden wall.  Struck by a morbid curiosity, you turned your body to catch a glimpse of whatever had nearly ripped you in two.  The sight of black-feathered wings the size of a car was more than enough to strike fear into you, but the creature's deformed torso and appendages struck you with such intense emotions that you almost ejected what was left of your lunch.  A slab of cement had embedded itself in the bird-like thigh of the creature and what you assumed was marine-coloured blood poured steadily from the wound.  A black ooze also mixed into the aquamarine liquid as it slowly dripped all the way down its bulbous torso, tumours and cysts stretched the skin thin of its inky feathers.  From what you assumed was the head stemmed the flow of gelatinous slime. Human-like arms and hands gripped at its cranium as it gargled and cooed in response to its crash landing.  All you could make out on the creature's face was a pointed black beak and the bloodshot whites of its eyes, irises unseen as if they had rolled all the way back into its skull. 

Momentary curiosity unfortunately sated by the monstrous creature, you scrambled to your feet with your bag still slung over your shoulder and ran for your life. 

A flurry of screeches and gurgling noises erupted from behind you and you could hear the beating air of wings flapping.  Your feet pounded harder against the tar road in a vain hope of running any faster.  Disassembled thoughts streamed through your head at a rapid pace, no one line coherent enough for your panicked mind to make out.  You could feel the air slice as the blackened creature dived for you from behind.  Instincts kicking in, you slammed your foot to the ground and propelled yourself to the side in an attempt to escape the incoming razor talons.  Your body made it out if the way, but the creature managed to catch your schoolbag, effectively lurching your body mid-jump and launching you into a nearby wall.  Your muscles and cranium screamed with exertion and pain as your body slid down the brick structure to rest on the gritty road.  By the time your senses cleared just enough from the burning hurt for you to open your eyes, you could see the monster hobble your way on its one good leg.  Your nerves screamed at your body to move, but your exhausted limbs failed to respond.  The click and drag of the creature's claws over the tar road vibrated against your skull and you whimpered. 

That subdued sound turned into a chilling scream as the demon speared a talon into your right leg. 

The searing pain erupted to a boiling point and all you could do was scream in response.  The monster cocked its head at your actions and gargled slightly.  More of its black ooze dribbled onto the ground near you and you wanted to wretch from the stench. Its human arms seemed useless as they simply hung there while the creature used its clawed foot to drag you closer.  You screamed even harsher through your hoarse throat at the action. 

Suddenly, after screaming to your limits, you caught wind of a high-pitched voice carried by the soft breeze. 

"Over there, Akira!  Hurry!" 

"Om hayabaishiramantaya sowaka!" a masculine voice resounded with clarity. 

Between the tears that blurred your vision, you saw a blue bolt flash overhead as it slammed into the creature above you, effectively catapulting it away.  A harsh gasp tore through your lungs at the pain of the monster's talons suddenly ripping away from your flesh.  In the next few moments, a warm arm surrounded and lifted your weak form into the male's hold.  His warmth and coffee scent were a welcomed comfort compared to the burning and pulsating hurt across your entire body. 

"It's going to be okay now.  I've got you," the male soothed and you welcomed the consolation despite the mild tremble that may have been from your body, his, or the both of you.


	3. Rank 3: Break it Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins. The youkai chosen are simply at my own discretion and interest. Yusuke in particular was based off of the Hawaii trip and a certain comment from Ryuji.

A pained wince escaped your lips, but you did your best to stifle the rest of the rising whine.  A concerned hand came to give your shoulder a comforting squeeze and you glanced up at the owner with a thankful smile.  The wheaten-haired girl smiled back at you. 

"How much longer is it going to take, Morgana?" she addressed the cat situated by your right leg. 

"'Most done," he replied around the paper talisman between his jaws.  A cerulean glow emanated from the ofuda and the warm light was pleasant against the injured flesh of your pierced thigh. 

"You'll be good as new with Morgana treating you!  Is there anything you want to drink?  Eat?" the blonde asked as she patted you reassuringly. 

"Thank you.  I'm okay though, um, Ann, right?" you replied, a little unsure, and the girl gave you a soft smile. 

"Just let us know if there's anything we can do," Ann offered once more before she left you be.  A little off to the back of the quaint cafe you were sheltered in, a small group of students about your age were gathered in a huddle as they discussed something in mostly hushed voices. 

"Just what the hell is going on?!" another blond of the group—this one male—exclaimed angrily and unable to control his volume. 

"Must we remind you once more to not shout, Ryuji?" a navy-haired boy and the tallest of the group chided. 

"Listen to Yusuke, will you?  You're going to scare our guest after everything they've already been through," Ann scolded without missing a beat as she rejoined the group. 

"Sorry," Ryuji muttered as he glanced over at your form.  You offered him a smile, but the bleached blond's brow only furrowed more. 

"All right!  All done!" Morgana suddenly announced after dropping the used paper from his maw. "How does your leg feel now?" 

"It...doesn't hurt," you answered hesitantly, unsure of how real the cat's treatment actually was. 

A hand moved into your field of view and you followed the limb back to its owner. Messy onyx hair and slate eyes behind black frames greeted you along with an encouraging smile.  With nothing else to lose, you took the male's hand and slowly lifted yourself from your seat in one of the cafe booths.  To your surprise, your right leg did not protest and you even rested your weight on the limb without a hitch.  Your mouth fell open in shock as you poked and prodded your own healed appendage in awe. 

"Th-Thank you!" you addressed Morgana through your surprise and the cat seemingly puffed its chest in pride. 

"Something like this is easy enough for me," he boasted. 

"Thanks, Morgana," the black-haired male by your side thanked next, though you were not quite sure why. 

"But man, that's messed up for you to get attacked out of nowhere like that.  And Akira says it looked like it was sick with something?" Ryuji spoke up.  His words caused you to frown at the memories they brought up, but you nodded your affirmation. 

"How odd.  I was not aware of any diseases that could affect Youkai or at the very least nothing in the realms that could disfigure one to such a degree," Yusuke added from his seat on a nearby barstool. 

"Are you sure it was really a Tengu you saw?" Ann added onto the pile of rising questions. 

"I've never seen anything else close to that... creature," Akira answered. "The body disintegrated and left behind only feathers just like a Tengu." 

A disgruntled silence settled over the group as they pondered over the situation.  You shifted in your spot for a moment before speaking up, "I'm sorry, but what's going on?" 

"You don't realise it?" Morgana responded for the group. "They're my team of Exorcists; a very special one gathered by yours truly!" 

"Exorcists?" you repeated slowly. "You mean you guys deal with Youkai and stuff? Those still exist?" 

"Hey, hey!  I know people and Youkai don't really interact anymore, but we're still around y'know," Ryuji piped up with an indignant huff. 

"What Ryuji means," Ann cut in, "is Youkai are more common than most people think. They've just blended in with the modern world." 

You eyed both blonds with a bit of confusion but nodded your head as your mind began to wrap around the concept.  The presence of Youkai was a known thing to the world—you grew up hearing plenty of stories and even seeing them on the occasional TV show.  Your experience today, however, had been your first time ever seeing one in person and you had always just assumed none of those creatures lived in a big city area like Shibuya. 

"Indeed.  Actually, standing before you are a variety if Youkai in the flesh," Yusuke spoke as he stood from his seat.  The tall male waved an arm to cover the room of the small cafe and you took a moment to understand the meaning of his words. 

"You mean you're all Youkai?" 

"Partially, yes with the exception of Morgana.  He’s a full Youkai and also a licensed Exorcist," Akira answered for the group and you gaped slightly. 

"I'm part Inugami," Ryuji said and you gasped at the information, but the boy showed no sign of regret about his bloodline. 

"My mother was a Selkie," Ann explained next. 

"I was not aware for quite some time, but it seems I carry the lineage of an Ameotoko," Yusuke said. 

Being the only one left, you turned your gaze to Akira.  The bespectacled boy rubbed the back of his neck though and seemed to be unable to give you an answer. 

"If you're wondering about him, he doesn’t actually know what he is," Morgana spoke up in the onyx-haired male's place. "He's strong though and he does great work!" 

Morgana was so clearly proud of Akira that you found it rather endearing.  You suppressed a soft laugh at the cat's boasting and glanced over at the boy with a teasing smile.  Caught off guard, the male averted his gaze but not even his messy locks could hide the pink that dusted his cheeks. 

"All right, I think I'm getting the gist of it.  What about you, Morgana?  What are you?" you asked the proudly sitting animal. 

"Me?" he repeated and suddenly deflated at the question. "I’m a Bakeneko that used to work with a master of mine, but I lost him and most of my powers in an old battle.  I have all the knowledge of the greatest of Exorcists though so don't mind me!" the cat boasted once more, bouncing back from his temporary fall in energy. 

"Knowing that eases a lot of my worries then," you half-teased Morgana, though he seemed oblivious to your meaning. "Thanks again for fixing my leg and thank you everyone for your help.  It's getting late though and I don't want to overstay my welcome." 

For some reason, after you spoke, an uncomfortable silence dominated the cafe.  The other teens glanced back and forth between one another until Akira locked gazes with Morgana.  After a moment of exchanging looks, the cat shook his head.  He flicked his tail in the direction of the barstools and Akira followed suit, gently guiding you to take a seat. 

"Um, what's going on?" you questioned nervously as a sense of panic began to bubble within you. 

"You really don't realise it, do you?" Morgana asked you slowly after jumping up to the bar counter.  The animal stared you directly in the eyes and you found his marine-irises even more unnerving than the first time you had met the cat.  Your brow only furrowed in response as you shook your head. 

Akira called your name and continued when he had your attention, "You're part Youkai as well—half to be exact." 

"Wh-What?" was all you could respond with. 

"It's a bit different in your case, though," Morgana spoke up once more. "While these guys are direct descendants, you're a little more special so to speak.  I've met other people like this, but it is a bit more uncommon." 

"L-Like what?" you stammered. 

"Currently, I can sense that you're carrying two souls inside of you.  One is yours, but the other one used to belong to a Youkai.  At some point in your life you must have inherited a Youkai's soul." 

Before you could even fully comprehend Morgana's explanation, you felt a tear leak from your eyes.  More quickly followed and by the time you understood what the cat had just revealed, you were full on sobbing from the weight of your emotions.  So much had happened to you in the past few hours that a dam inside of you was smashed down and you could only cry out the unyielding feelings. Between your sniffles and hiccups, you heard the squeak of a barstool next to you and soon a warm hand placed itself on your back.  Akira rubbed soothing circles along your spine as the entire group let you cry your heart out in the privacy of the cafe.


	4. Rank 4: Phantom

The wind whistled between the old bricks that lined the path you walked.  Beside you, Akira kept to your pace as Morgana rode comfortably in the male's school bag.  The three of you walked in silence, only facing forward and not a whisper passed anyone's lips.  The lack of conversation was not a problem for you, but something about the atmosphere was certainly not appreciated. 

* * *

"Just so you know, there isn't a problem with you having two souls," Morgana reassured you.  Having calmed down from your outburst of tears, you listened to the cat past your occasional sniffle. 

"You've lived so far without a problem, right?  You could probably live your whole life with two souls and not a difference otherwise between yourself and other people," the animal explained, posed with one paw in the air. "There is, however, a way to tap into the power of possessing a Youkai's soul.  Depending on what soul it is, who knows what kind of abilities you could awaken!  I know this is sudden so you don't have to answer right now, but consider joining us." 

"Huh?" you replied and Morgana's demeanour dampened before he continued. 

"The truth is, there's a group of Youkai who are planning something terrible for the Human realm.  It's related to the Tengu that attacked you earlier; I've seen deformations like that before," the cat confessed with a flick of his tail. 

"Wait, you've seen that sort of thing before?" Ryuji exclaimed and Morgana sighed either in annoyance or exhaustion. 

"About ten years ago, I fought the group that caused them with my master.  The battle ended in a draw, though.  I lost my master and ended up in my current state, unable to fight anymore.  The other side also took heavy damage almost losing their leader, but we only managed to stall them," the Youkai explained with a morose air about him.  Your heart clenched for the animal, having lost someone he clearly held dearly and yet still having to fight so hard years later. 

"I know it's a lot to ask, but again, please consider helping us put a stop to that demon. That goes for the rest of you, too.  I tried to keep you out of the worst trouble while training, but from here on it'll really be dangerous," Morgana knelt his front paws and head to the table while his haunches stayed stiff in the air, his feline body replicating a human begging. 

"Morgana..." Ann murmured in surprise. 

"Oh c'mon, why do you even gotta' ask?" Ryuji suddenly piped up with a large grin. "We're all a group of misfits who stick together!  Of course we'll help ya' out!" 

"A pointless question," Yusuke added. "If a friend requires our help, then our help he shall have." 

Next to you, Akira silently reached over and roughly mussed the cat's head.  Morgana let out a yowl of complaint but did nothing to get away from the boy's affection.  The atmosphere was so jovial that a lump formed in your throat and your tongue shrivelled.  The rest of the teenagers around you may have had a bond with Morgana that let them accept the circumstances with ease, but you were still shaken over nearly losing your life. 

"Um, I..." you tried to speak up, but your lips trembled with the effort and your voice was lost to the mounting pressure of going with the flow of the room. 

"You must be tired." A hand gently rested on your shoulder with the words and you turned to find Akira's slate irises eyeing you with concern.  You nodded in reply. 

"It is pretty late. Why don't we walk you back to your place?" Ann offered. 

"Mhm, thanks," is all you managed to reply with. 

* * *

In the end, Akira and Morgana were the only ones to escort you as such a large group would have been far too suspect.  The sun had already almost completely set, only a sliver of burning camellia was left visible on the horizon.  Shadows painted the streets and darkness was settling into every corner.  The sound of wings beating the air caught your attention and you tensed on reflex at the sound.  Tracking the source of the feathered flapping, you noticed a crow situated atop the nearest street lamp.  Its head was turned in your direction and, even if you could not see them, you could feel beady black eyes focused on your form. 

"Are you okay?" Akira asked as you failed to suppress a tremble. 

"Yeah, it's just... birds and especially crows tend to freak me out," you explained, motioning to the avian perched above. 

Akira's brow furrowed at the animal as if contemplating shooing it away, but the ruckus of his schoolbag erupting in a flurry distracted him.  From within the confines, Morgana's head thrusted out of the opening with such an intense vigour that you jumped in surprise.  The cat sniffed around for a moment before his sights pinpointed the nearby bird. 

"That's not a crow!" the Youkai declared with urgency and both you and Akira stiffened at the cat's warning. 

Just after Morgana's appearance, the crow launched itself from its perch back into the blackening skies.  Its dark plumage blended in with the shadows cast by the surrounding homes and you lost track of the bird's form.  The sound of flitting wings, however, still echoed around you until they died off into the sound of footsteps coming from around the corner just ahead of you.  The steady beat of footfalls continued until a shadow emerged from behind the brick walls.  It took a few more steps before the figure was illuminated by an overhead streetlamp.  From top to bottom, his outfit was pitch black accented by reds and golds.  A single belt of white broke the night time ensemble, but even the gloves the new arrival wore were ink dark.  Most astounding though was the blood red mask that covered the upper half of their face and the nose of the accessory extended so far it was more of a beak.  The openings for sight revealed auburn irises that glinted under the yellow light and chestnut locks flitted with the breeze. 

As soon as the newcomer was visible, Akira immediately pushed you behind him and withdrew a paper talisman from his pockets. 

The figure, seemingly male, chuckled at the display before speaking, "I believe you have something of mine."


	5. Rank 5: Sunset Bridge

The breeze flitted through decorative stone and rustled leaves.  Night was starting to set and neither of the males before you made a move.  You could see Akira's shoulders rise and fall with each controlled breath and his muscles were tensed to move at any moment.  On the other hand, across from you was the stranger whom appeared lax as if he were meeting old friends.  His mask hid his expression, but his body was in a comfortable stance with his weight evenly distributed over both feet.  One hand was raised and turned over seemingly awaiting to receive something.  The continuously rising tension between the two was maddening. 

"Who are you?  What do you want?" you managed to spit out despite the tremble in your voice.  Your outburst brought a chuckle from the black-clad male. 

"I apologise.  This is all such a bad first impression," he said with a smile in his voice that you soon saw as he removed his bird-like mask. "My name is Akechi.  It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Despite his friendly greeting, Morgana hissed at the man and bristled incessantly before snarling, "Don't be fooled!  I know this one's smell; he reeks of the same scent of that nest I fought ten years ago!" 

"Morgana, I presume?" Akechi addressed the cat. "I won't deny it—I am part of that same nest you failed to eliminate before.  I work for Shido Masayoshi." 

At the sound of the name, Morgana practically yowled at the other Youkai.  The animal's eyes were mere vertical slits.  His body had fluffed to twice his size and you heard Akira grunt as the cat's claws began to dig into his shoulder. 

"Don't be so hasty," Akechi chided. "I currently work for that man, but not out of loyalty.  I got close to him in order to take his head." 

Another hiss left Morgana before he replied, "And just how could we possibly trust vermin like you?" 

A sardonic laugh burst from the other Youkai at those words before he countered, "You're even less trustworthy than I am, you mere house cat." 

Tensions continued to rise and you could feel the pressure choke your airway.  You swallowed tersely in hopes of clearing the blockade, but even then the atmosphere littered your spine with frost and you could not hold back a shiver. 

"As for how trustworthy I am at least," Akechi spat in return, "I can tell you what or even who that second soul your friend there possesses." 

"Wait, you know?" you blurted out in surprise.  The Youkai's eyes drifted away from his stare-down with Morgana to train on your form.  You swore in the dim light that his gaze softened at the sight of you. 

"Yes, I knew the owner of that soul very well.  The one residing in you right now is a Tengu and none other than my own mother." 

A collective gasp passed around your group at the revelation and you felt your stomach churn.  You were aware you possessed another's soul, but the full realisation that they had been another living being with a life and family even just hit you.  The one thing you could not fathom, however, was how you ended up in such a situation. 

"You should have known her well, cat," Akechi practically hissed. "Ten years ago it was your job to rescue her, but instead you failed miserably.  You led her to her death!" 

Morgana's aggressive behaviour immediately ceased at the other Youkai's words.  His mouth flapped a few times seemingly to spit back an argument, but nothing came from the cat.  His silence was an undeniable acknowledgement of Akechi's accusation. 

"I don't know what happened in the past," Akira suddenly spoke up as he stepped forward, "but that doesn't involve me.  What I care about right now is protecting the people important to me."  The onyx-haired male then shifted to further shield you and your heart involuntarily skipped a beat.  The two of you had barely met, but the other student was considering you as someone important that he wanted to protect. 

Akechi released a sigh before speaking, "I may have been a bit hasty; I apologise.  If you'll allow, maybe we can have a proper discussion about the situation with my mother's soul at a time better suited for you?" 

The Exorcist team hesitated for a moment before you piped up, "Can we, please?" 

Morgana spun around to stare at you in shock and was clearly about to barrage you with endless reasons not to.  Before the cat could speak, you hardened your stare with a frown and shook your head. 

"I want to know more and you don't seem keen on sharing about your past mistakes, Morgana," you argued and the Youkai whimpered. 

"We'll be meeting with our whole team.  That's my condition to make sure you can't try anything," Akira bargained with the other male. 

"I told you whose side I'm really on already.  No matter how many or how few, it's not a problem for me.  How does this coming Sunday sound?" 

After a moment, the Exorcist nodded. 

"Then Sunday it is.  I'll meet you at the cafe you two were at earlier—yes, I've been watching since even before then.  I'll commend you for surviving this long, but if you didn't notice me until only just earlier you may not live much longer," Akechi warned. 

Without another word, the Tengu turned on his heel and exited out from under the streetlight.  The sound of his polished shoes echoed even once he was out of sight in the darkness only for the sound to suddenly halt and be replaced by the flapping of wings.  You could faintly make out the silhouette of a crow depart into the night sky.  Silence reigned for a few more moments before you heard Akira release a tired sigh.  Paper rustled as he slipped his talisman away and you watched Morgana slink back into the boy's bag with his head hung low. 

"C'mon, it's late," Akira prodded and you nodded in acknowledgement. 

The two of you reassumed your walk through the neighbourhood in silence.  The occasional rustle could be heard as Morgana fidgeted, but the cat never emerged from the bag.  The onyx-haired male before you was the taciturn type as neither of you made conversation for the remaining time until you arrived back home.  You had texted your parents earlier that you would be home late so hopefully they would not be too worried about the time. 

"Morgana healed your leg just fine, but make sure to get a lot of rest tonight, okay?" Akira suggested as he stepped aside from in front of your house gate. 

"I will.  Thank you," you flashed the boy a smile and his lips quirked in return. 

"Then goodnight." 

"Ah, wait... Kurusu-kun!" 

The dark-haired male stopped when you called his name and he turned back to look at you over his shoulder. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking maybe I should have your number.  In case I get lost trying to get back to the cafe on Sunday!" you hastily tacked on the explanation as heat began to prickle your neck. 

"Sure," Akira said. "It's called LeBlanc by the way.  Also, you can just call me by my first name." The male retrieved his phone and unlocked it. 

"Oh, um, then thank you, Akira-kun," you struggled to keep from murmuring in embarrassment.  When the two of you finished exchanging contact information, you watched as the other student slipped his phone into his back pocket. 

"I'll see you Sunday then.  Goodnight," the male bid you farewell with a call of your name and left back down the way you came. 

The sound of your name falling from his lips echoed in your head and you felt your heart jump again.  Heat rose as far as your ears when you realised just what your reaction to the boy was and you squeezed your phone in both of your hands.  You shook your head a good few times in an attempt to clear your mind before you headed inside your home for the night.  Still, thoughts of onyx hair and slate eyes crowded your mind.


	6. Rank 6: Layer Cake

_Dirt crunched under your feet and you shifted to regain your balance while crouched.  Your six-year-old body hovered over the fallen crow while worry pulled your lips into a soft frown.  You reached out to the bird with a small hand only to be stopped by a call of your name._

_"Hey!"_

_Up ahead in the path, another child your age waved their arm as they called for you. The sun glared down at you from behind them and you squinted.  You could not make out much more than their shadow against the light, but you knew who it was nonetheless.  Your parents were just a bit further ahead of the other child and patiently waited for the both of you.  With a soft sigh, you stood and casted one last glance at the struggling bird._

_"I'm sorry.  I wish I could help you."_

_Suddenly, your friend screamed your name.  The voices of your parents soon followed and you looked back up at everyone only for the sky to flash in your vision as your body was taken by the force of the land.  The white dotted expanse of blue was soon swallowed by darkness._

* * *

An old clock ticked time away as everyone was stationed around the room.  Akira and yourself were seated on the sofa against the wall while Ryuji sat across from you on a single chair.  To your right was Yusuke and then Ann as they shared a bench.  In the middle of your incomplete circle was a square coffee table where Morgana perched himself.  On the side of the last empty space of the low table, Akechi leant against the wall some distance away from the group.  His attire was as black as before, but his mask rested atop the Tengu's head and away from his face. 

With a flick of his tail, Morgana commanded attention, "Now that we're all here, I'd like you to hear out our new acquaintance.  Akechi." 

"Thank you," he spoke politely. "I believe our goals coincide in wanting to take down the Daiyoukai called Shido Masayoshi.  For years now, he has been collecting the souls of other Youkai with a certain potency to them.  I'm not sure what that entails exactly, but my mother's soul was one of them.  The monster has been consuming them in order to grow stronger." 

A tense silence lingered for a moment before Akechi continued his explanation. 

"My plan is to take my mother's soul to Shido." 

"You what?!" Ryuji jumped in both verbally and physically as his chair rattled at with the force of his sudden stand. 

"You want to give them right to that demon?" Ann echoed, abysmally confused by the statement. 

"By what logic..." Yusuke muttered in disapproval. 

"Calm down, everyone!" Morgana commanded with composure, not moving from his seat. "Let Akechi finish." 

Clearly disgruntled, Ryuji opened his mouth to argue, but a call of his name from Akira cut the blond off.  The male next to you shook his head and the Inugami relented with a huff. 

"Thank you, Morgana.  I don't mean to simply hand my mother's soul and a person's life to that monster; extracting a soul requires his entire focus and concentration in preparation. During that time, I would strike him down before he could actually lay a hand on your friend," the Tengu explained. 

"I still can't agree to that," Ryuji barked back. "You're putting someone's life in danger!" 

"It is an optimistically simple plan," Yusuke added, "but one that may very well work." 

"We don't know if it can be pulled off though, do we?  There are lives at stake here," Ann worried with a sceptical frown. 

Your gut churned in response to everyone's comments and complaints.  Whether or not you could agree to such a plan was beyond you.  There were too many factors and possibilities and you would have to bet your very life.  Anxiety rolled within your lungs and started to choke your throat.  You were the only person who could do this, though.  If the plan succeeded then the group could very well have saved the entire human race.  Without you as bait, the world could be faced with some sort of disaster.  You just were not sure what to do, but your thoughts halted when a gentle hand rested on your shoulder.  You jolted at the touch but followed the gesture to meet slate irises.  Even behind his glasses, you could see Akira's kindness and encouragement reflected in his eyes alongside his smile. 

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask Akechi?" the onyx-haired male reminded you. 

"Ah, r-right," you stumbled a little and felt heat begin to prick at the back of your neck the longer you held Akira's gaze.  Perturbed by your reaction, you forced yourself to look away and addressed the Tengu, "Akechi?" 

Auburn irises focused on you and the male blinked in acknowledgement. 

"You knew who this other soul belonged to, so do you know how they ended up with me?  What happened for me to have a Youkai's soul?" you asked with a hopeful edge to your voice, but your heart clenched as a frown pulled at the black-clad Tengu's lips. 

"Unfortunately, when I lost my mother ten years ago, I was still a fledgling and was not there at the actual time.  I can only recognise her spiritual signature, which is how I tracked her down to you," Akechi explained.  The chestnut-haired Youkai glanced behind him and to the left through the room window and let out a wistful sigh. 

"Is something wrong?" Morgana asked in response. 

"It's getting late," the male answered. "I need to head back now, but you should all think about my plan.  If we cooperate, I'm sure we can take down that demon without failure.  I can meet you again in a week's time and we can at least discuss this further.  Until then." After the Tengu bid goodbye, he pivoted and took a couple steps towards the window. 

"Uh, what are you-?" Ryuji started to ask, but was cut off by Akechi opening the glass pane and jumping out of the building. 

A chorus of astonished gasps and exclamations rang out amongst the group.  The blond Inugami rushed to the window and peered over the edge only to stumble back in surprise as a black bird soared into the sky from below.  The crow's wings flapped fervently until the avian cruised through the orange horizon and steadily flitted out of sight.


	7. Rank 7: Swear to My Bones

Warmth and the smell of roasted coffee beans permeated the air.  Due to the circumstances of your previous visits, you had not realised how homely and welcoming LeBlanc was as a cafe.  The warm wood tones and minimal decorations gave the store a relaxing natural atmosphere.  Amidst the towering shelves of bottles and beans stacked on display, Akira stood over a simmering pot.  The male was dressed down in a simple shirt and jeans with a cooking apron thrown on top.  The sight of an Exorcist home cooking in a quaint cafe was a bit odd when you thought about it, but the other student was clearly at home in the kitchen.  Seated at the bar, you watched the male leisurely stir the food.  Seeing Akira so relaxed while he prepared curry was quite endearing you had to admit. 

"Do you live here alone then?" you asked before you took a sip of your drink—also served by your new friend.  His skill in the kitchen almost made you jealous. 

"Sojiro, my guardian, usually runs the store, but his daughter fell sick and Morgana left for some business so it's just me today," Akira answered as he slowly stirred the curry he was making. "This place doesn't get that many customers to begin with so it's not a problem for me." 

"You're honestly so in your element in the kitchen it's rather impressive," you admitted. 

"I don't look weird in an apron?" was Akira's reply. 

"Not at all," you said with a confused cock of your head.  Was he actually self-conscious about something so unimportant, you wondered. 

"Cute..." you mumbled over the lip of your cup only to nearly choke when you realised you had spoken aloud. 

"You okay?" the onyx-haired male asked as he approached you with a full plate. 

"Yeah, just drank a little fast," you fibbed but gave a reassuring smile. 

Akira returned the gesture with his own quirk of the lips before he set the plate before you on the bar.  Half of the dish was a serving of white rice while the other half was filled with freshly cooked curry.  The scent of the delicate mix of spices immediately set your mouth watering.  Your stomach yelled for you to ravage the food before you, but your distinct awareness of a certain boy watching you with an attentive eye impeded the desire. Careful about your manners, you thanked Akira for the food before taking a single spoonful of the meal into your mouth.  Immediately, your taste buds erupted in a sensation of tangy sweetness mixed with the mild spice of Japanese curry.  The flavour rested on your tongue with a savoury burst that melted away into a soft finish of you were not sure what, but it was truly delicious. 

"It's so good!" you exclaimed, too absorbed in fixing yourself another taste to care about your vocabulary. 

Akira chuckled at your actions and you felt the back of your neck flare up as you realised he was laughing at you.  Conscious of yourself once more, you slowed down and did your best to properly savour the male's cooking. 

"Still though," you spoke up between bites, "I'm surprised you can cook so well, Akira-kun.  It really is delicious." 

"Thank you.  If you want, I can make plenty more meals for you in the future," the onyx-haired Exorcist offered. 

"Huh?  What do you mean by that?" you almost squeaked.  Your friend's words reminded you far too much of a common marriage proposal. 

"You're free to come to LeBlanc any time." 

"Oh, I see!" you laughed off your own misunderstanding. 

Heat flared as far as your ears and you hoped Akira mistook any changes in your behaviour as a reaction to the curry.  You quickly finished off what remained of the meal as Akira kept up some easy conversation from the other side of the bar.  You felt a bit self-conscious under the male's gaze and hoped he would not notice how you reacted to him. Once your plate was cleared, Akira reached over and picked up the dirty dish and silverware from in front of you. 

"Ah! I can take care of that!" you immediately objected as the male headed towards the dishwashing sink in the back. 

"It's my treat so don't worry about it," he said. 

"I feel bad though.  Let me help out at least a bit," you bargained as you crossed the cafe floor and turned to enter the bar and followed Akira to the back. 

"Are you sure?" Your friend hesitated. 

"Positive." You shot him a confident smile. 

With a sigh, the male relented and nodded his head for you to follow him.  Once situated in front of the sink, the two of you began to wash the pile of dishes together.  You would run a plate or utensil under water before handing it off to Akira whom scrubbed it bubbly clean.  The Exorcist would give the dish back and you rinsed it clean before the item was stacked on the nearby rack and left to dry.  As the two of you worked in tandem, you talked about yourselves.  Mostly, you asked the male endless questions about the world of Youkai and his work as an Exorcist.  It was a shock to hear so many stories of simple searches for lost possessions or how helping to repair a shrine would go horribly wrong and the group would be faced with an intimidating and violent Youkai.  A few of those incidents, however, were what brought Akira and his friends together so he spoke of the daring times rather fondly.  The smile that curled his lips was infectious and you could only revel in the joy the Exorcist exuded over the bonds he had created. 

You wondered if Akira would ever speak of you in the same fashion. 

Heat flared under your skin after the thought passed through your mind and you tipped your face down in embarrassment.  The close proximity of the boy beside you was suddenly a little too much and you resisted the urge to jump every time your shoulders brushed. Soon, the task at hand finished and you managed to pull away before all of your blood stored itself in your face. 

"Here," Akira said as he handed you a dry towel. 

"Thanks," you mumbled in return, still feeling the effect of your nerves on your temperature.  It did not help, though, when Akira suddenly took your hands in his instead of the towel you tried to hand back to him. 

His grip was soft and the slate-eyed male squeezed your hands in his when he spoke, "Please be careful and take care of yourself." 

"Wh-What?" you squeaked as your heart raced in your chest.  The longer he held onto you, the faster you could feel your heartbeat accelerate. 

"Morgana might want to agree to Akechi's plan," Akira explained. 

"O-Oh, that.  Do..." you trailed off and chewed your tongue before continuing, "do you think I should do it?  Act as bait?" 

Onyx locks fluttered as the Exorcist shook his head with a sigh. "I can't make that decision for you.  Only you can choose to take that risk." 

A lump formed in your throat and anxieties began to writhe in your gut.  Then, Akira spoke up once more. 

"But, no matter what, I promise that I will protect you." 

The boy squeezed your hands once more and you could feel a smile curl at the corners of your mouth.


	8. Rank 8: Wicked Plan

"I trust you've come to a decision?" Akechi spoke from his same place against the room wall where he stood last time you were all gathered at LeBlanc. 

Various glances filled with hesitation and uncertainty were thrown around the room. Morgana flicked his tail as he sat on the coffee table, but did not offer an answer.  The lack of response brought a sigh from the Tengu. 

"None of us can give you an answer, Akechi," the cat spoke up before the other Youkai could complain. "It's not our decision to make." With his last word, Morgana shifted his cerulean gaze onto your form. 

The sudden attention from everyone caused you to freeze up and your tongue turned to stone in your mouth.  The shock in your mind, however, melted away with the warmth of Akira's hand grasping yours.  After the initial surprise of the gesture, you squeezed back while mustering your courage and then spoke. 

"I want to go through with the plan." 

Ryuji was the first to react with a garbled exclamation of dissent.  The blond absolutely refused to put you in danger and, though you appreciated his kindness, it did little to sway your resolve.  Ann and Yusuke were gentler in their inquiries, but unsure of your decision nonetheless.  Before any more of a ruckus could be raised, Morgana let out a loud meow to garner everyone's attention. 

"I said it wasn't our decision to make," the Youkai addressed his team before he turned to you, "and as long as you're sure, then we'll do as you want." 

"I'm sure," you responded after a moment, keeping your grip on Akira's hand to maintain your composure. 

"Then you have your answer," the cat said and returned his focus on Akechi.  Morgana's whiskers twitched almost as if he were laughing to himself. 

"I'm glad to hear it," the other Youkai replied.  "Any time you are ready, we can infiltrate the nest.  Just know the sooner the better." 

"We'll need a bit of time to prepare, but we can meet you at the trail head of Mount Mitake in a week's time," Morgana answered and the Tengu's brow lifted in surprise. 

"I'm rather impressed that you figured out where the demon is hiding," Akechi admitted. 

"Hmph, don't underestimate a veteran!  While some of my students may slack or find the time to flirt instead, I take my work seriously," Morgana announced with a proud puff of his chest.  As he mentioned the other activities, however, the cat made a point of making eye contact out of the corner of his vision with Akira and yourself, your hands still sneakily entwined. 

It took all your willpower not to hide your burning embarrassment behind a wall of your arms at the callout. 

"Yes, well," Akechi started before clearing his throat, "let me explain the details of the plan, then." 

The Tengu paused to cast his gaze over the group for a moment.  Once seemingly satisfied, the brunet stood up straight and spoke clearly. 

"There's a back trail up the side of Mount Mitake that no one uses anymore.  I've managed to keep security low there with that reasoning so your group should be able to sneak up to the nest via this path.  Meanwhile, I'll take your friend up to the nest and garner attention that way.  We'll be together the whole time so I promise to put their safety as my top priority.  If anything goes wrong while we wait for Shido to arrive, we'll leave immediately.  If all goes well though, everyone will be able to ambush the demon when he tries to take my mother's soul." 

"It really is a simple plan," Morgana sighed. "But, simple is good.  Let's have you draw us a map and we can work out the timing of the infiltration." 

As Morgana and Akechi continued to talk, their voices began to die out under the sound of your own heartbeat in your ears.  Even though you had decided to go through with Akechi's scheme, you were still anxious and worried.  As your emotions continued to bubble, you felt the warm grip around your palm tighten for a moment before slender fingers carded through your own.  You flashed a thankful smile at Akira to which the Exorcist returned with his own quirk of his lips before speaking. 

"I told you, I promise to protect you." 

"Thank you." 

As you focused on the comforting feeling of your entwined fingers, you believed that everything would work out.


	9. Rank 9: Blooming Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! This is one of my favourites and I was really excited to write this so I hope people enjoy.

Everything was wrong so wrong it had gone horribly wrong wrong Wro **ng** WRonG _wROng_ w **Ro** N _G_ W _R_ On **g** w **r** O- 

A choked scream ripped from your throat as you silenced the thoughts trespassing through your mind.  Blood screeched as it pumped through your head and spilt from the open wound along your stomach.  Warmth continued to seep between your fingers and through the crevices of your teeth as you gasped for oxygen faster than it leaked from your body.  Across the room from you lay Yusuke slumped against the opposite wall.  Red life bubbled from his fingertips into the dirt as the occasional drop fell from his face, tilted over and out of sight.  Just a ways from the male was Ann, sprawled on the ground and wheezing harshly.  She continuously coughed and spit up blood from what was likely a combination of a broken rib and a pierced lung.  Every so often, the blonde's body would tremble as if exerting energy in an attempt to stand, but it was futile.  Just behind Ann lay an unconscious Ryuji.  He had tried to shield his friend from the impact with the wall, only to take the brunt of the damage and was knocked out.  Blood pooled around his head from when the boy collided with the jail bars and his right leg was twisted much too far in a clearly unnatural direction.  Surrounding the room were multiple barred enclaves that had once held lives only to be taken by the monster that stood at the centre of the circular room.  Under threatening talons lay Akechi, his black clothes somehow stained darker by the presence of blood.  Despite his precarious position, the Tengu seemed to also be unconscious based on his lack of struggling compared to his earlier vigour.  What had your skin crawling and your nerves screaming, however, was the sight of Akira held aloft at the neck by a black feather clad demon.  Save for his shaven head, what parts of his body were free of the coal black coat was covered in skin so thick it seemed scaled.  His half-human half-avian body resembled that of the creature that had attacked you on the first day, which led to this chain of events.  The monster before you laid waste to all of your friends and now his orange irises were focused on Akira alone. 

The taste of metal passed along your tongue as you tried to protest the situation, but no real sound left your lips.  Your attempt, however, pushed the matted creature resting in your arms to move.  Morgana trembled and wheezed with the effort, but the cat stumbled to his feet and staggered into Shido's view with a defiant glare. 

"Honestly, what juvenile stupidity.  Did you all really think such a dull idea could corner me?  I was more than ready for this one's attempt at betrayal," Shido mocked the group and then went on to press his talons into the unconscious Akechi.  You could make out the darkening of the Tengu's jacket as blood welled from the fresh injuries. 

"And you," the monster addressed the wavering Morgana next. "You couldn't beat me head on at full strength ten years ago; by what logic did you figure a bunch of kids could win?  Your idiocy is truly baffling," Shido said, almost as if disappointed and ashamed.  All the while, Akira continued to struggle against the demon's grip as he barely managed to breathe. 

"You slithering Hell Snake!  Ten years ago, you used a dirty trick to escape because you knew you were about to lose!" Morgana spat at the Daitengu. 

"Really now?  It's your fault for prioritising the wrong thing back then.  Rather than waste your energy saving some child's life, you should have chased after me if you were so sure of victory," he scoffed. "To begin with, if you were truly capable of winning you would have never let me create that landslide to begin with.  Just admit your weakness, pathetic cat." 

"I am a guardian of humanity!" the Youkai shouted back in defiance. "I will never forgive you for the lives you have taken including those in that landslide on the mountain ten years ago!" 

As Morgana and Shido continued to spit words at one another, you felt your world slow to a stop.  Landslides large enough to take lives were hardly a common occurrence. Specifically, ten years ago, there was only one incident that you could possibly recall.  Ten years ago, you had lost your parents to the sea of nature.  Ten years ago, your own life had nearly been forfeited to the waves of dirt.  Ten years ago, it was this very same demon that took your family from you.  Now, he threatened to rob you of your newest happiness found in your new friends. 

A yowl of declaration and rage drew you back into reality.  Your vision refocused just in time to see Morgana leap at Shido.  The cat dodged a fist aimed at him and danced around the Daitengu before managing to leap onto the arm that trapped Akira.  With a ferocious bite and clawing, the Youkai freed his Exorcist.  Immediately, the onyx-haired youth rolled away from the battling Youkai and caught his breath.  Once refocused, you caught slate eyes for a moment as Akira glanced your way before he returned to the battle. 

"Akira!" Morgana shouted amidst his struggle with the Daitengu. "Use it!" 

"That?  But what about-!" 

"I said use it!" the cat screeched without room for argument. 

Clearly backed against a wall, Akira hesitated a moment before he reached within his over-shirt and withdrew a pure black ofuda.  The inscriptions were a startling electric blue mixed with splashes of blood red.  You could see Akira struggle with Morgana's orders, but the Exorcist eventually moved into position and started his incantation. 

"Om noumaku sanmanda basaradan kan!" 

Just as the last syllable left Akira's lips, Morgana freed himself of his struggle with Shido.  A flash of white blinded you for a moment and all you could make out was the sound of clanging chains.  A pained wail echoed within the room and, when your eyes managed to refocus, you could make out a looming figure in front of Akira.  What looked like Death's robe but wielding two long-barrelled revolvers hovered between Akira and Shido.  Even the Daitengu seemed shocked at the turn of events.  Then, ever so slowly, the grim reaper raised one of his guns and aimed the tip of the barrel right at the demon.  Time felt as if it stopped and silence reigned until the single click of a pulled trigger resounded in the room.  Suddenly, the shadow of death dissipated while rattling chains burst forth from the talisman in Akira's grasp and the Youkai let out an enraged bellow.  The chains ensnared the struggling Shido over and over.  Even as he broke one set of chains, at least three more came to replace it and soon the Daitengu was trapped.  Ever so slowly, the chains jingled as they pulled the ensnared monster forwards and eventually into the ofuda. 

Shido was sealed in the black talisman. 

As soon as the process finished, Akira collapsed to the ground.  You tried to call out to the other teen, only to cough up blood.  Your tongue had long since grown accustomed to the taste of metal. 

"I'm sorry," Morgana rasped as he half-dragged his weary body over to you. 

"Morgana..." you mumbled as the cat drew closer. 

"I knew this whole time—I knew who you were and the truth about your past.  I'm so sorry for staying silent," the Youkai sounded on the edge of sobbing as he apologised to you. 

"It's not your fault," you tried to soothe him. 

"It is though!" he argued back. "Akechi was right and I'm not trustworthy at all.  I failed his mother and your family ten years ago.  Now, I failed everyone again.  This can't be called a victory with so many sacrifices." 

Though you wanted to insist on the Exorcist's innocence, part of you could not say anything to counter the situation.  Everyone save for Morgana had been knocked out or worse.  You were sure you were one of the latter group. 

"On top of everything, I've been hiding something crucial from you," Morgana continued as he settled himself near your bleeding stomach. "You weren't the only survivor of that landslide.  Ten years ago, Akira was also with you.  While Akechi's mother's soul kept you alive, I transferred my powers to Akira to save him." 

"I... had a dream that someone else was there," you muttered more to yourself than in reply. "That means..." 

"You're not alone—you were never alone.  When we found you again at the train station, we had to keep it a secret because you had lost your memory due to trauma.  We couldn't risk forcefully digging it up," Morgana explained. 

You wanted to laugh.  You wanted to and did cry. 

"From now on, the two of you have each other.  I'm going to fix all of this so please be happy.  I want that for all of my students here, but especially you and Akira should be happy together." 

Before you could question what Morgana meant, the cat touched his nose to the bloodied flesh near your torn stomach.  The cold shock of his wet nose quickly subsided when it was replaced by a scorching pain.  Fire and needles spread through your body and you let out a scream at the pain.  Your gut burnt and churned, but it was soon all over as you passed out.


	10. Rank 10: Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story and I hope you enjoyed!

The breeze was gentle and soft chatter filtered through the backstreets. In front of LeBlanc, you stood off to the side and waited against a nearby wall. Your hair tousled with the wind, but you paid it no mind. The weather was a little cloudy, but the sun shone with a comforting touch of warmth. Then, the sound of wings brought your attention skyward. Atop a nearby streetlamp, you noticed the source of the sound you heard earlier. The midnight black crow sat on the lamp head and cocked its head at you for a moment before it preened a wing. You smiled at the creature and straightened up from leaning against the building wall to wave at the avian with a smile. The bird looked at you for another moment before it took off and flapped its wings to ascend into the sky. Despite the departure of your friend, the smile never left your lips. Just as you thought to check the time, the door to your right swung open and a bell chimed with the movement. Slate-irises caught your own gaze and your smile widened at the familiar face. 

"Sorry for making you wait; Sojiro wanted me to help clean up," Akira apologised as he stepped closer to you. 

"I wasn't here for long, no worries. We should get going before we make the others wait, though," you said before stretching your hand to take his. 

Akira seemed stunned for the slightest of moments before the onyx-haired male shifted your grip so he could thread his fingers through yours. Hands entwined, the two of you started your walk towards the station. You both walked in comfortable silence and enjoyed the close contact, shoulders brushing occasionally. 

A thought, however, gnawed at your mind until you finally asked, "How have things been going with... you know?" 

Akira glanced over at you and then shook his head in reply. A sigh lingered under his words, "It's been a month, but I don't think my powers are coming back. Well, they weren't my powers to begin with, anyways. I must have burnt them all out with that last ofuda I used back then." 

"I see," you contemplated before a pang of sadness wrung your heart. "We really owe Morgana a lot. I can't believe we never got the chance to thank him." 

Akira squeezed your hand in comfort before he spoke, "He chose to save you using the power of your second soul knowing the consequences. He even went as far as to heal the rest of us of all our major injuries. Morgana was always dedicated to his duty of protecting humans, so let's honour the lives he saved and live them well." 

You stared at the male, open-mouthed and in obvious surprise. Akira was taciturn by nature, so hearing him say so much in one go was a bit of a shock. Even more so, you felt your sadness multiply at the thought of just how courageous and noble your Youkai friend was despite not knowing him for long. Underneath all of your emotions though, the burn of determination sprouted within your chest and you embraced it with a warm smile on your face. 

"You're right. Morgana wanted us to be happy. He told us and even brought us back together. I'll do my best for him as well!" 

A smile curled Akira's lips before he leaned over and pecked you on the lips, to your embarrassment. 

"That's the spirit. Like he said, we have each other now and I promised to always protect you," he said, keeping his face close to yours and touching foreheads. 

“Thank you,” you mumbled back under the close proximity. 

Before you could enjoy the moment any further, however, Akira’s phone began buzzing in his pocket and reminded the two of you of your appointment with friends. Urging your boyfriend to pick up the pace, you pulled at his hand as you started back towards the station. Even if sadness still lingered in your heart, Morgana had given the greatest gift in his departure and you would always be thankful for it. Though death may come, sadness will pass, and hope remained for you.


End file.
